Back to Black
by Adrian Christina Rose
Summary: I am Camilla Black, I am the daughter of Charles and Natalie Black, Granddaughter of Renesmee and Jacob and Great Grand daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. It is fair to say my life is complicated. What makes my life even more complicated is the fact that I am in love with two men. I guess you can say history does repeat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There are certain things I know. One of the things that have been instilled in me is the fact that you don't date vampires. Sounds quite hypocritical considering my great grandparents are Bella and Edward Cullen along with the whole Cullen coven are vampires. There is also my grandmother the half breed vampire and although more than half of my family are wolves they don't want me dating one of those either, worried that I will be hurt when one phases or possibly fall for one who just imprints on someone and breaks my poor little heart.

I have however never been one to listen to rules or take advise. I met Tristian my first year of college, and I knew immediately he was a vampire luckily, of course, he is one like those in my family who don't drink human blood.

" Do you really think it's going to be that bad?" Tristian wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my neck playfully if he only knows the complicated ties within my family and just because my family has a treaty with the Cullens does not mean they are that fond of vampires. It is in the packs DNA to hate vampires some being the only girl in the family besides my grandmother Renesmee it's fair to say they won't be happy.

" You have not met my father or Jacob or Edward." I could almost feel him roll his eyes.

" Yeah, you have told me the story a million times." In a flash, he had me down on the bed his body pressed against mine. I smiled and pushed him flipping positions. I may have only a little vampire in me but it's really given me some advantages. I'm stronger than the average human not as strong as the wolves or vampires but probably the next level down, the same goes for my speed. Also thanks to my vampire side I also have the ability to see people's auras, I don't actually see like colors but I can look at someone and just know how they are feeling if they are lying and Can sense if something is going to go wrong or something good is going to happen it's a great sixth sense to have. That is one thing that has passed down the family line, we can all do a little something.

" Maybe we should make the most of this time since my family might kill you later." I ran a finger along his flawless jawline and pushed a hand through his shaggy brown hair. " I suppose so." He grinned deviously and ripped off my tank top. If I could only explain how many new clothes I have to buy because of this man.

" Camila Black." They called my name and I walked across the stage. It was great looking out for my family. The vampires clapped and smiled politely and the wolves rowdy as ever hooted and hollered.

I met my family briefly after graduation and didn't see them again until we met for dinner. I brought Tristian with me clinging to his hand tightly. " You ready?" I asked before we met at the table. " Ready as ever." He threw his arm around my shoulder just as we got to the table. The look of awe on the faces of my family was absolutely astonishing. You would think I brought a talking animal into the restaurant, not a boyfriend who was the same thing as half of the people at the table. I had a feeling it would all be okay, but it didn't change the fact that I was nervous and with so many people and strong emotions it was hard to get a good read on anyone.

" Hey everyone, this is my boyfriend Tristian." I smiled as I plopped down in a seat and pulled Tristian down with me.

" Camila, what is this?" Edward looked between the both of us and he shared a look across the table with Jacob. It's always bad when Jacob and Edward are on the same side and usually, my dad and brothers fall in line with Jacob. The short story here is the crowd was turning against me quickly and with so many people around and the flurry of emotions going on it was hard to get a good read on anyone.

" Are you from any specific Coven?" Carlisle asked the peacekeeper as always. " No I only have my brother, but he's off wondering the world while I have decided to test my intelligence in college." He gave them the charming grin I had fallen for. Looking at him he was the epitome of beauty. Tristian was tall, dark and handsome, with wavy brown hair, big amber eyes like the vampires in my family but somehow so different. What I like besides his devastating looks it is his personality. I love the vampires in my family, but they can be so uptight sometimes. Tristian, however, is always down to have fun, he makes me smile every single day and he has one of the brightest auras I have ever been around, for someone who is immortal he lives like it could be his last day.

" Guess the attraction runs in the family huh grandma?" My older brother Cameron gave Bella a wink and laughed breaking the tension slightly. My mom slapped his arm.

" So Tristian tell us how long have you and my daughter been together?" My father asked crossing his arms over his broad chest. I wondered if this table was as intimidating to Tristian as it was to the other boys I brought home. I hate to say it but they could ensure he never made it out of this restaurant if they really wanted to.

" Going on four years." He squeezed my hand affectionately. While I looked down at the table suddenly very interested in my napkin.

"Camilla Black, you have been a relationship with him for four years and we are just hearing about this?" My mother gave me a fiery look that made me shrink into myself a little. Out of all the people at this table the one who scared me the most was the human woman that didn't even reach 5'5.

"It's not like I could bring him to the reservation and I didn't want to hear it, I am aware of where you all stand when it comes to this kind of relationship." I shrugged. "We realize that Camila but we are your family we should know these things," Edward spoke up and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

" Camila." Bella gave me a stern look but I could see she was trying not to smile. I have always loved Bella, I have heard stories that she was shy, awkward as well as a list of other things when she was human but the Bella I know has no filter, she does what she wants when she wants and has to be the strongest person I know besides my mother. I blame them both for my attitude.

" Does this mean you won't be coming home then?" My brother Caleb asked. We had been talking about me going back for a while now, I never intended to leave permanently, my family is far too important to me for that. It made me feel kind of bad for not at least telling my brothers.

" Well I was hoping Grandma Bella would loan me out Grandpa Charlie's house, it is just wasting away with no one living in it." I looked at her across the table, a wide smile across my face. I was really betting on being her favorite grandchild at the moment. There was no way I could stay on the reservation with Tristian and I suppose if she said no we could rent an apartment or something but I want to stay in my grandfather's house.

" I don't see a problem with it." She shrugged. I ignored the looks that had just been shot across the table at Bella.

The rest of the dinner we talked casually there was not too many questions for Tristian but I was sure we would get hammered with them at one point or another possibility was Edward was reading Tristian's mind and would dish the scoop later with the family.

Later that night I was just about to go to bed after packing up the rest of the stuff in my apartment when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Bella standing there, she looked utterly out of place in her tight cocktail dress and high stiletto heels. " What are you doing here?" I smiled opening the door so she could come inside.

" I just wanted to see how you were doing." She took a seat at my kitchen table and patted the seat next to her. It reminded me of when I was little and I would spend the night over at her house. I was the only girl out of my siblings so our time was always kind of special and over the years she has been the one I go to when I need someone to talk to with no judgment.

" I am doing fine, I think they all took meeting Tristian better than I thought that they would." I laughed. " I'm glad I don't have to hide it from Edward or anyone else anymore." She gave an exaggerated sigh of relief.

" What do you think of him?" I had told her a long time ago that I was dating Tristian but she had just met him tonight.

" He is very very charming and I can see you guys are in love which I think is the most important thing." She reaches over and gave my hand a right squeeze.

"I do have one question for you though." She held my gaze. "I know you love him but where do you see this going? I do not regret wanting to change, but I do admit it was hard to give up Charlie and I never did see my mother again in person." She got a faraway look in her eyes for a moment. I fully understood where she was coming from and what she was saying to me.

" I don't really have an answer for that," I told her truthfully. I have thought about it almost every day and still have not really decided if I wanted to be a vampire. I wonder if it's the wolf genes fighting for survival and sometimes I question if I really love him enough. There are things I know I want out of life that I can't do as a vampire.

" That's okay, and it's not something you should commit to if you are not 100 percent sure, I am actually thankful Edward made me wait, it means I ended up with Renesmee and all of my beautiful beautiful grandchildren." She cupped my face and pulled me into a hug.

The next day around 4 we arrived in front of Charlie's house. Bella has made sure the house was remodeled but kept the bones the same.

" Now where do you want to stay? In the bedroom that my great grandpa and grandpa use to sneak into sometimes shirtless or the master bedroom." I smiled. " I hate when you say it like that!" Tristian laughed pulling me into his arms and walking us into the house.

Hello everyone, I hope you liked my story. Another chapter coming soon, be sure to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

its been just over a week since we arrived in Forks and we are just beginning to get settled. So far it hasn't been too bad, I think my family has been giving us some time to ourselves for the time being and I think that some members of my family are having a hard time with the fact that I am even dating a vampire.

'' Hope you don't mind I let myself in." Bella walked into the living room where we were sitting on the couch watching tv. I was glad she came now vs maybe ten minutes ago when she would have seen me in a very compromising position you don't want any member of your family to see you in.

'' No of course not.'' I smiled up at her, but I had a sixth sense feeling that she was coming here to tell me something I wouldn't like. '' I just came here to invite you both to dinner.'' Bella looked between the both us she was smiling but the look on her face told me that the invitation was not a question whether we liked it or not we were going to dinner but it didn't mean I wouldn't at least put up a fight. '' For what, no one in the house will be eating besides me and It makes me self conscious.

'' Well we need to teach Tristian where he can go hunting and you haven't been by the house since you got home. Your aunts and uncles want to see you.'' She told me a matter of factly and was out the door and gone before I even got to open my mouth and dispute it again.

'' You ready?'' I asked shortly before we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house, he had met Edward, Bella, Carlise, and Esme at the graduation dinner but the others had stayed home. It would have been way too much of a public spectacle to see all the beautiful vampires and the hulking natives. I am sure we make quite a pair when people see us together.

'' What's the worst that can happen?'' He was out and opening my door for me in a flash, at least the fact he is kind of old fashioned will help him win favor with Edward, I could tell he hadn't won him over in the slightest the last time they met.

'' Cammy look who's all grown up!'' Emmett boomed sweeping me up in his arms into a tight hug. '' You are going to break me, uncle Emmett." I laughed, but slightly serious.

''This must be your new boy toy.'' He set me down and turned his attention to Tristian. '' Nice to meet you.'' He slapped Christians back hard enough to send him forward a little.

'' You look beautiful.'' Rosalie gave Emmett a warning look and pulled me into a hug.'' I love your new hairstyle.'' Alice skipped forward taking me into her arms next, she looked between the both of us.'' I saw you guys in my visions quite a while ago, can you imagine how hard that was to hide from Edward?'' She whispered in my ear before pulling away giving my arm a loving rub.

'' Where are Edward and Bella?'' She had been the one who made me come over today. ''She took Edward hunting because he's all pissed off about you shacking up with a vampire.'' Emmett laughed, Emmett I have to say is more like a brother than an uncle, he and my brothers are one and the same. One of their favorite pass times is giving me shit.

'' Glad to have you back Cammy,'' Jasper said with his little southern drawl giving me a hug, I and Jasper have always had a special connection, I think it is because we have such a similar ability. My ability is not exactly like jaspers where I can feel and change peoples emotions, but I can be affected by the moods around me and the was especially hard when I was younger and couldn't control it. Jasper is the one that really helped me.

'' So how long has it been since you were changed?'' Carlise asked jumping into the conversation. I cringed as I waited for the answer '' 55 years.'' He answered proudly.

I hated this question, me and Tristian try to avoid his actual age whenever it is possible. I love him, I do but it's kind of gross to think that a 55-year-old man is dating a twenty-one year old. He is more than old enough to be my father if not grandfather. '' You guys carry on this conversation, I am going to see what Esmee is making me for dinner. I walked away and found Esmee in the kitchen still in the process of cooking. '' Esmee, I don't know why you bother with cooking all this, I could easily eat before coming over.'' I plopped on the counter and picked from the food she had finished. '' I know you have not been eating properly while you have been away so I want to feed you a nice home-cooked meal.'' She gave my knee an affectionate squeeze and a smile. Esmee the homemaker she and Carlise are the only ones that have ever felt like real grandparents besides the ones on my mom's side, but that's different because with them we have to hide apart of who we are.

'' I am somewhat self-efficient, besides, why do you think I keep Tristian around?'' I joked and she rolled her eyes.

'' We are home,'' Bella announced as they came in through the back door, Edward still wasn't his aura was all but screaming it. '' Tristian is in the living room.'' I nodded my head in the direction but didn't follow. I would love to be at Tristians side but there are some things he will have to do alone and that is to make friends with my family, in particular, my paternal Great Grandfather.

Tristian's POV

I knew who the Cullens were as soon as she told me, the Cullens are a notorious name as the ones who have taken on the Volturi and lived to tell the story, who is filled with those with the most amazing abilities and who have a half breed vampire amongst them. When she told me who she was, I thought about running and saving myself some trouble and that was before she told me about the werewolves, but Camila has a fire that you just can't turn away from.

This is why I am in the middle of nowhere in Forks Washington dating the baby girl of the Cullen family and the Quileute wolves. I think I have done well winning over most of the Cullens, they are very nice people but Edward Cullen hates me.

'' I think we should show you where it is safe to go hunting, let's see if you can keep up,'' Edward told me flying out the door, he was fast but I managed to keep up. We stopped in the middle of some clearing. For a second I wondered if this is the part where he kills me, I also wondered if I could take him. '' Don't worry I am not going to kill you, I promised Bella.'' He said breaking the silence his face was expressionless. '' And the answer is no you wouldn't be able to take me.'' His mouth turned up slightly.

''I need to let you know I don't hate you. I just don't want to see my only granddaughter end up with a vampire.'' He looked out at the clearing obviously in deep thought. I never really wanted this life for Bella. I am complete with her in my life and everything seemed to work out for the most part but I always wanted her to have a normal life.'' He met my gaze. '' I want the same for my grandchildren. Camilla so far has not become a member of the pack that means she has the freedom to move away and find some nice human guy and live a normal life.'' Meaning to not hook up with some vampire as soon as she leaves home I was getting the message. '' There is also the possibility, which I even hate to mention that you get her pregnant, having Renesmee literally killed Bella, we came very close to losing her forever.'' His eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't imagine losing Camilla but I also have never even talked to her about changing, it something I would never ask her to do.

'' I'm sure you know what I am going to say, but I didn't have a choice when it came to changing, my brother made that choice for me and I would never do that to Camilla.'' I wasn't even sure that I would let her change if she wanted to at least not right away. '' I appreciate that." Edward nodded. That was the end of that conversation. He showed me where to hunt the boundaries and the fact that my being Camilla's boyfriend will not save me from being attacked by a werewolf. He also noted that I haven't seen them in person yet and they are a force to be reckoned with.

" You made it back in one piece!'' Emmett cheered when we came back inside the house. Camilla looked between the both of us the certain look she gets on her face when she is reading someone aura. I would have to ask her later what Edwards looked like now.

'' I am proud of you babe.'' She said once we were in the car leaning in and giving me a slow kiss.'' You handled that very well, now you just have to figure out how to get the other half of my family to like you.'' She smiled but left a sense of dread in my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'' This is one thing I do not miss." Tristian whined as we walked down the grocery isle. I didn't understand how he could be so lazy sometimes for a immortal being. '' Too bad, your dating a girl who needs food to stay alive and happy, so here we are.'' I stuck my tongue out at him.

" What was that?'' He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me directly to his side and started nibbling on my ear. '' Stop it.'' I laughed trying to push him away but not really.

'' Camilla?'' I froze dead in my tracks as I heard a voice all too familiar say my name. Directly in front of me was my first love Nicholas Uley, the boyfriend I had left behind when I went off to school and boy he was not the seventeen year old I had left behind. He was taller now probably 6'3 and lean, with the same perfect bronze skin and long thick black hair that fell around him to the middle of his back, but what I remembered the most about him was the warm brown eyes and goofy smile that he was currently not wearing, he had not been wearing it the last time I saw him either.

'' Hey Nick.'' I didn't really smile either and stepped into Tristian's arms, it was almost like I was leaning on him for support '' Your back huh?'' He still looked at me with a guarded expression. '' Yeah, just graduated last week.'' He nodded and looked over at Tristian. '' Nick, this is my boyfriend Tristian, Tristian this Nick." I didn't even introduce him as my Ex-Boyfriend but Tristian knew who he was.

'' Well I hope I see you on the Rez.'' He turned sharply and walked away. I watched him as a walked trying to get a read on his aura but it was so muddled I couldn't get a clear read and usually when someone has a muddled aura it's not necessarily a good thing. '' Ex-boyfriend Nick?'' Tristian asked from beside me after a moment, I just nodded.

Before Tristian Nick was my first and only real love, we were supposed to go off to school together, and get married and have a family but that is just now the path we followed. Now I am with Tristian and I am very happy with him.

'' You know I think we got everything I need.'' I was a mess of emotions. which makes it hard when I am in public places, whenever I am feeling less stable emotionally I am subject to be affected by the emotions around me, which makes it so much worse.

Shortly after I got home I decided that I needed to go on a run, it is one of things that really helps me relieve the stress and something I can do without the company of others. I somehow ended up on reservation looking out at the water. '' Took you long enough to end up out here." My brother Cameron spoke from behind me. I just looked at him and didn't say anything. I didn't feel like talking, what I felt like was moody and angsty, meaning I didn't want the company I just wanted to wallow. seeing Nick brought back a lot of memories I have been ignoring for the last few years. Tristian, he is who helped me get over Nick, because the first few months away were hard.

'' I heard you ran into Nick today.'' He sat down on the big log right before us. '' Wow word travels fast, did he tell you or the many gossips within this town?" I gave a dry laugh. '' Gossips and from what I have heard it was pretty damn awkward.'' He gave me a knowing look.

'' We have not seen each other in almost four years it was going to be awkward." I shrugged but it got me thinking about the last time I saw Nick almost four years ago.

"Come on babe aren't you ready?'' I yelled as knocked on his front door, he should have met me already and we should be on the road by now. I wanted to make sure we both found our dorms and check out the campus. I couldn't even contain how excited I was.'' Hey Camilla.'' He finally opened the front door and stepped out closing the door immediately behind him. I had a sudden sick feeling that something bad was going to happen. I placed my hand over stomach trying to calm myself. '' I am not going.'' He finally said. His face was emotionless and his voice was flat. " What do you mean?'' I reached out to grab his hand but he moved away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

''Nick, What wrong?'' The feeling in my stomach wasn't going away, infact it was intensifying. I couldn't think of a time that I had ever felt so overwhelmed by my senses. I leaned against the post on his porch trying to understand and hear him out, there had to be something going on. We were just talking about leaving a few days ago and everything was fine.

'' I never wanted to leave, I don't want to turn my back on this reservation like you. That is all you have ever wanted was to get away.'' He spat the words at me. '' That is a lie Nick and you know it.'' I shook my head. '' No, you get what you want when you want and I refuse to be the toy you can show off whenever it pleases you I should have known when all the guys told me you weren't even worth it.'' He rolled his eyes. I felt the tears well in my eyes. I could feel the anger radiating off of him, this was real what was coming from him.

''You are a liar Nick!'' I came forward and pushed him, hard. He fell into the door. " You are blaming this on me because you are too afraid to leave. You hang on to these excuses of why you can't leave, even blaming me when the truth is you are a coward to afraid to give up what you know. You are going to end up just like your father a drunk stuck in the same place with nothing and no one and at the end of the day it will all be your fault.'' I yelled and turned sharply leaving him standing on the beach, I didn't look back.

The memory still hurt to think about. I forced it out of my head. '' You know neither of you ever told me how it went down.'' Cameron looked at me expectantly. '' It just wasn't working out.'' I shrugged once again concentrating on the water. '' I guess you guys both moved on so no harm done.'' His words forced me to look at him. The both of us?

'' Who is he with?'' I don't know why that hurt so badly when I was moved in with a new boyfriend of my own. '' Why does it matter?'' Cameron raised an eyebrow his dark eyes pouring into mine. '' I don't know I am just curious.'' I tried to play it off but I knew my brother could see through it.

'' I don't think I should be the one to tell you.'' He got up as if he was leaving I caught his arm making sure to dig my nails in. '' God Damn it Cammy!'' He cursed ripping his arm away from me. '' Cut this shit and just tell me.'' I jumped up so I was blocking his path. True my brothers are part of the pack, they are huge and stronger than me but didn't mean I don't put up one hell of a fight.

'' It's Crystal.'' He said it with a sigh. My mouth almost fell open, Crystal is our cousin on our moms side and as close to a best friend that I have. We talk to each other almost every day and she had never mentioned it. I was pissed off, what a betrayal.

'' That bitch!'' I yelled and started running in the direction of her house. '' Camilla!'' My brother yelled after me, he was bigger but I was faster.

My cousin was outside sitting on her porch a blanket over her lap and a book in her hand. I was wondering why she hadn't come to see me since I have gotten home.

'' Camilla. '' She gasped when she saw me dropping the book in her hand and shooting up from her chair. '' All the guys on the reservation and you choose my Ex?'' I yelled at her. '' I am sorry.'' She spoke looked down at her feet. '' You could have at least told me, I talked to your almost every day and you told me all about the guy you were dating, How good he was in bed and it was Nick?'' The very thought of it hurt, I felt like she tried to make me look stupid here I am rooting for her and the guy she was so in love with.

'' I didn't want you to be angry.'' She apologized tears were already filling her eyes but I didn't even care. This is the worst thing she could have done to me. She knew how much I loved him, She knows there is a part of my heart that will always belong to Nick and this is what she does to me. Did she want him all those years me and him were together and how long did it take before he was in her bed?

'' No fuck you Crystal.'' I spat the words out and just as I did I felt arms wrap around me, one second I was there yelling at crystal the next I was out. God Damn Cameron used his ability on me. When Cameron wants to with one touch he can make someone go unconscious.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. More coming soon so be sure to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

My Brothers invited me to a bond fire party. I really didn't want to go especially if it meant I would have to see Crystal and Nick but Tristian encouraged me, he was right it was too long since I had spent time with my old friend on the reservation and I needed a fun night out even if it meant he couldn't go. Plus this wasn't a bond fire for the wolves this was all inclusive and it meant no parents or grandparents of any kind meaning I could really let lose and have some fun.

'' Party is here!'' I yelled as I walked up to the fire carrying a pack of beer with me. '' Took you long enough.'' My brother Caleb walked up to me taking the beer from me. '' You down for a game of Beer pong?'' Cameron asked from the table where he was already setting up the game. '' If you are ready to get your ass kicked.'' I laughed as I made my way to the cooler grabbing myself a wine cooler, I like to drink a little before I play it makes my playing better.

'' No cheating Caleb.'' I pointed a finger at him. Out of all of us I think Caleb has the best ability. He can create illusions for example in playing beer pong he can make me think the cups are in different positions or they are further or closer than they are in reality. This was exteremley helpful for him growing up, he could skip class or sneak out at night and teachers and our parents would really believe he had been there the entire night. It was also the worst when we were growing up and he would set me and Cameron up to take the fall on something that he did. The only ones his ability doesn't work on is Bella and Renesmee they have stronger shields than the rest of us.

A hour or so later I had already played a few games and was just hanging out catching up with some old friends when they arrived. I took a deep breath and looked away. I thought about leaving, I was able to have some fun seemed like enough. '' Don't you dare Cammy.'' Caleb plopped down in the chair beside me. '' If you want though, I could make it seem like they aren't even here.'' He mumbled lowly. '' It's okay, I'm a big girl.''I gave his leg a hard pat and made my way over to the table that held all the hard liquor. I grabbed a solo cup and poured it full of whiskey. I drank half in just one gulp. I wished Tristian could be here. We would be having so much fun. I found myself out at the water thanks to the whiskey I was running a bit warm so I had taken off my shoes and sweatshirt so I was only in my jean shorts and tank top. The water was a little chilly but it felt nice. I was also at the far end of the beach where there was little lights so I could actually see all the stars.

I got deep enough into the water and laid back in the water letting myself float. '' What are you trying to do catch your death?'' I knew the voice, it was Nick. I ignored him, didn't even bother to lift my head from the water that was until I heard a splash and a hand yanked wrapped around my waist pulling me below the water but releasing me instantly.'' What the hell are you doing!'' I yelled popping above the water. Nick stood there a small smile playing on his lips. Back in the day, I couldn't stay mad a Nick, but right now that smile did nothing for me.

'' I don't really have anything to say to you Nick.'' I turned and started swimming to the shore. He caught my hand and pulled me back. '' I think we have a lot to talk about if that means I have to stand out here in that cold ass water that's what we are doing.'' He pushed the wet hair out of his face.

''First of all, I need to apologize.'' He held my gaze his brown eyes boring into mine. '' Right before we were set to leave, my mom relapsed she just disappeared so I of course couldn't leave my brother and sisters alone.'' He furrowed his brow like he was thinking back to the memory. Nick came from a messed up home that was something that I had always known.

His dad was a horrible drunk that popped up every few years to get his mom pregnant and beat her around a little and leave again. It wasn't until Nick was about fourteen that it finally stopped, his dad came over and started to beat on his mom but Nick jumped in. the fight between them was so bad his little sister had run to my house for help to break them up, In the end Nick won. His father never showed up again and his mom turned her life around focused on getting clean and taking care of him and his siblings.

I could only imagine that after all they had been through his mom turned back to drugs. '' Why didn't-'' He cut my question off. '' I didn't tell you because I knew that you would stay when you deserved to live your life without the drama that never seems to end in my life.'' His hand still held onto mine underwater, his fingers interlaced with mine.

'' Yes, I would have stayed for you without a doubt and that was something you should have let me decide.'' With my other hand I reached up and laid a hand against his cheek. I should have known he was trying to protect me from something, that exactly who Nick is he is a protector.

'' But I just wanted to tell you I didn't mean anything I said and I can't live with the thought of you hating me.'' He laid a hand on top of mine looking down at me sadly.'' I could never hate you nick.'' I removed my hand from his face and let go of his hand that held mine so he could wrap my arms around him tightly. It felt so familiar being in his embrace. '' How is she now?'' I looked up at him my arms still wrapped tightly around. ''She never came back.'' His voice cracked slightly and he buried his face into my shoulder. In all the years that I have known him, I had never seen him cry. I sucked in a deep breath trying to restrain my own emotions we didn't both need to be in the water crying. How sad would that look.

'' Come on.'' I pulled away from him and lead the way to the shore. I plopped down on the sand and he sat down beside me close so that our legs touched.'' If your mom never came back how have your been taking care of your brother and sisters?'' I looked over at him. '' My Grandma moved in and took guardianship of my siblings. It's been the most normal life they have ever lived.'' At least there was some good to come good to come out of the situation.

**Nick's Pov **

I sat on the beach beside her. Her tank top still wet clung to her body and her hair fell in waves around her she was beautiful as ever and I had never felt so relieved telling her the truth. It has been one of my biggest regrets but at the same time I couldn't leave my siblings nor could I hold Camilla back from all that she could do.

'' Do you want to go get something dry from my place and I'll give you a ride home?'' I asked her after seeing her shiver. '' Yeah.'' She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her hoodie. I slipped my shirt and pants and grabbed her hand. Touching her even in the slightest of ways just calmed my soul. When we got to my house all the lights were out. Which meant everyone was sleeping. I guided her through the house holding her hand tightly, I would say it reminded me of when we were young but I had free reign in my house Camilla could come and go as much as we pleased.

I took her in my room and quickly pulled out some clothes and threw them to her. '' You mind?'' She raised an eyebrow. She had already stripped down to just her bra and panties, something that her curvy figure filled out. She still had an amazing body so toned and curvy. '' No problem.'' I turned away ripping off my own shirt and dropping my jeans so I only stood in my boxers. When I turned around she was in my shirt that covered her to mid thigh she didn't yet have on the sweats I had given her.

It was still a sexy look, a vision I didn't know if I would even see again. I moved without really being aware that I was moving and there I was right in front of her. My arms wrapped around her waist and I pulled her too me. She didn't move away from me I took that as a sign. I dug my hand into her hair tilting her head up to look at me and crashed her lips to mine she kissed me back her hands fell on my bare hips her nails digging into my skin. I moaned against her lips, I used both of my hands and hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I moved so we fell onto my bed. I held myself above her moving my kisses from her lips down to her neck. I trailed my hands under my shirt that she was wearing. The only clothes between us was my boxers. It felt so right to be with her again. ''Nick." She breathed between kisses. '' Nick.'' She said it again. I stopped and looked at her.

'' We can't do this.'' She placed both of her hands on my chest. '' What why?'' I searched her eyes. '' Because I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend.'' Her words sent me flying back to reality.'' Okay.'' I thought about it for a moment. '' Tomorrow I will talk to Crystal and you can talk to your boyfriend.'' She pushed again and I fell let myself fall off of her to the side. She sat up.

'' No Nick, I am not going to just dump Tristian. I love him.'' She held my gaze, the words hurt. '' I understand why you pushed me away, I do and I forgive you for that. '' She held my gaze. '' and I will always have so much love for you, but me forgiving you doesn't mean it erases all the pain.'' She got up from the bed putting on the shorts I had given her earlier to put on. '' But during those four years Tristian has been the one who has kept me together and I can't just throw him away like that.'' I felt guilty but at the same time kind of angry at myself for creating this situation and the fact that Camilla has someone she might love even more than me.

'' I also don't appreciate that out of all the girls you could get you are dating my cousin and best friend.'' She crossed her arms over her chest, she had not brought it up all night so it had kind of slipped my mind. I should have known it would come up. '' Exactly how long have you been with Crystal?'' She raised an eyebrow.

'' Listen.'' I pinched the bridge of my nose.'' It's going to sound fucked up.'' I paused wondering if I should even tell her the whole truth. '' Being with Crystal reminds me of being with you. I can see you in her and I needed some way to keep you close.'' No matter how I said it I sounded like a dick to crystal which I am, but I don't really like her in that way. The only girl I have ever really cared about is Camilla.

'' Nick.'' She sat down in the desk chair with a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair exasperated. '' You never answered how long you have been going out with her, because she didn't tell me until the other day.'' I bit my lip. I had heard what happened, Camilla didn't really handle the news well. '' Almost a year.'' I said it quietly she didn't say anything for a moment just closed her eyes.

'' Can you give me a ride home now?'' She finally asked and I nodded.

'' I'll see you around.'' She went to get out of the car when we arrived at her house. All the lights were still on, I guess her boyfriend had been waiting up for her. '' Wait.'' I caught her by the arm before she opened the door. '' I love you more than anything in this world, and I am going to fight for you us.'' she sighed once again.

'' You have Cyrstal and I have Tristian. I think we should just let this go.'' She said tugging to get her arm free but I wasn't done yet. '' Tomorrow I am talking with Crystal, I know you love me and I think you need more time to realize just what it is we have, but I will be here.'' I pulled her in quickly and kissed her. Again she kissed me back leaning into me.

'' I'm sorry I have to go.'' Her voice cracked a little and I let her go.

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. More coming soon be sure to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Camillia pov **

I was a mess of emotions when I walked through the front door. Tristian was in the front room sitting on the couch looking at the television way to hard to really be watching it.I know just a first glance it didn't look good. Here I was in Nick's clothes smelling of him, I probably looked like shit.'' We need to talk.'' I sat in the chair across from the couch. He didn't even want to look at me. '' I don't want to lie to you.'' I took in a deep breath as the tears welled up in my eyes. I just felt so emotionally unstable at the moment, I didn't even know which reason made me want to cry.

'' What is it?'' Tristian jumped into action instantly at my side trying to comfort me which only made me feel worse.'' Tonight Nick told me the reason he pushed me away and we didn't have sex but things happened.'' I sniffled. He was silent and his face was emotionless but he hadn't moved away from me.'' Why didn't it go any further.'' He asked, the question surprised me. '' Because I didn't want to do that to you or his girlfriend.'' Mostly I didn't want to do that to Tristian but there was a little part of me that still didn't want to hurt Crystal even if she has been with him for the last year and not even told me.

'' So you still love him.'' His eyebrows furrowed and it looked like the very question hurt him to say. '' I do, but I also love you.'' I stood up and took his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. His amber eyes held mine and I could see the sadness, it hurt me because I never wanted to hurt him and nothing that had happened tonight was ever supposed to happen.

'' I just could not walk into this house and lie to you.'' I wiped the tears away falling from my face. '' It's okay Camillia. I love you and I don't think there is anything you could do to make me do to not love you.'' He pulled me in for a comforting hug. We stayed like that for a while then I went up to bed but had to take a shower first because of how dirty I felt.

The next morning I met Bella at a local cafe. I had sent her a text last night that I really needed to talk to her. '' Cammy what's wrong?'' She surveyed me standing up and giving me a tight hug. '' I messed up Bella'' I sat down and played with the napkin in front of me.'' How did you mess up?'' She reached out placing a comforting hand on my own.'' I am in love with two men.'' I sighed looking up at her, she gave me a understanding look.'' Nicholas and Tristian?'' I nodded.

'' What happened to bring this on? you have been here for almost two weeks now and you have been fine.'' I nodded I kind of didn't want to tell her because I was so angry with myself and I felt so dirty but if anyone could relate to how I was feeling it would be Bella

'' last night Nick told me why he pushed me away and I should have known better because Nick would never intentially hurt me. Turns out his mom relapsed right before we were set to leave and he of course could not leave his siblings and he knew that if he told me the truth I would stay.'' She nodded as I spoke. '' Well one thing got really close to another and I came very very close to not stopping it.'' She squeezed my hand giving me reassurance to continue.

'' I told Tristian the truth of course but I can't deny that I love them both and Nick said he isn't giving up on us.'' I looked up focusing on composing myself. I hate what a mess I have been lately. Maybe I should have just taken Tristian somewhere else and avoided all of the drama, if we had not come back it would have been easy to push him in the back of my mind like I have been for the last four years.

'' Me and you are so much alike yet so different but here we are nearly repeating history.'' She smiled and I couldn't help but give a dry laugh." I knew what I wanted to be, I knew I wanted to be with Edward and over the years I have wondered if the love I had for Jacob was just a apart of what was to come for us and this family.'' She smiled again.

'' I think what you need to do is figure out who you want to be and which man will give you the life you want. You could be with Tristian and have a eternity together, eternity with most of your family or Nick and add to this family, live out your days the way you were born to do and maybe that means you need to equally give both of them a fair chance before you make your final choice.'' I furrowed my eyebrows.'' You don't mean I should date the both of them?'' That sounded so wrong. '' Kind of and if they love you I think they will understand. I had a friendship with Jacob even when I was with Edward and i really needed that to know who I wanted to be with in the end. Also don't forget Nick is a Quileute any day he could phase and imprint and that imprint may not be you and it may not happen at all or it could happen thirty years from now.'' As if I wasn't having a hard enough time she had to throw that in there. '' But don't choose one over the other because it is the safer option either.'' She gave me a stern look.

The talk with Bella helped but not enough to really answer the question of what it is I should do. I decided what I needed was to get away, away from everyone meaning away from both Nick and Tristian. I had my bags packed and decided to stop by my parents house just to tell them not to worry when I don't answer their calls. I was walking up to their house when someone called my name. I turned to see Crystal storming up to me. '' I don't understand!'' She yelled standing directly in front of me.

'' You have gotten every single thing you have ever wanted, you are beautiful,smart and get every single thing that you want. Finally I had something that was mine and you couldn't even let me have that even when you are the one that left him and haven't even talked to him in the four years that you have been gone. You wanted to know why I didn't tell you and this is why!'' She pushed me, because it was unexpected I budged slightly.

'' Look Crystal I get you are upset but he was never really yours in the first place. Plus I didn't come back home to take him from you.'' I put my hands up in surrender.'' I've seen your boyfriend. What does he think about you sneaking away with Nick last night.'' Shit, She knew about that. I couldn't tell her it was just a kiss but it also was not as bad as she thought it was. '' Cyrstal we don't need to do this.'' She looked at me her eyes blazing with anger. '' I think we do you dirty slut.'' She pushed me again but it had no effect. She was human, her strength didn't amount to mine therefore I wasn't going to fight her back and I couldn't bring myself to hurt her.

'' Fight me!'' She screamed as she tried to push me again putting all of her weight into and still nothing. '' I fucking hate you Camillia!'' She swung her hand and hit me in the face. '' Stop.'' I caught her hands with one of mine and pushed her back. She stumbled and fell back on to the dirt. I had never seen her like this and I didn't ever realize she had so much hate for me but I could see it all over her screaming at me.

'' He was starting to love me. I could feel it!'' she tried to attack me again but I pushed her away once more.'' Camilla!'' Cameron and Caleb came running over to us. Cameron wrapped his arms around Crystal. She stilled and then passed out, he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. '' What the hell is going on?'' Caleb asked looking utterly confused. ''Tell mom and dad I am going to be away for a few days and not to worry about me.'' I walked off there leaving my brothers to deal with Crystal.

I decided to go up to this little cabin Bella and Edward owned a hour or so away. It was secluded and would be perfect to just give the time to think, to get away from all the drama.

I spent a few days at the cabin and although I did not come to a decision I felt more relaxed and capable of handling the situation a lot better than I was. But as soon as my phone was able to pick up a connection it started filling with messages, a little from everyone but what concerned me the most was the dozens of missed calls from my mother.

"Hey mom, I am on my way back what's going on?'' I was only about thirty minutes away when I decided to call her. '' Crystal is gone, she left not long after you did and no one has heard from her since.'' I could hear the panic in her voice. '' What do you mean she's gone?'' I frowned so much for my relaxing break away from home.

'' I mean she took a bag and is gone.'' So she left the reservation. I don't know where she would go the only family she has in on the reservation and she wasn't in the best frame of mind I just hope she doesn't hurt herself. '' Well obviously I haven't heard from her.'' I clutched the wheel. '' Okay, can you come here before you go home?'' I didn't really want to but I didn't have a choice. If I didn't go meet her she would come to me or send someone to come get me. It was best to just bite the bullet.

''Hey.'' I entered my parents home to see my parents, brothers, and Nick for some reason inside. '' Didn't think everyone would be here.'' I shot a look at Nick as I pulled out a chair at the table. '' They were just leaving.'' My mom said curtly, they took the hint and all made their way outside leaving me and my mother alone at the table.

''I heard what has been going on between you and your cousin.'' She looked at me her expression was hard and cold her aura was muddled but I could see the clear indication of anger. '' You could say it has been complicated.'' I leaned back in the chair feeling defeated and guilty. '' All because of Nick?'' She spat. '' It wasn't like that mom. Sure the other day I was mad at her for being with Nick but I wouldn't have hurt her and I was just angry. She talked to me almost every day telling me all about her new boyfriend the intimate details and then I find out that guy is Nick?'' I yelled this is what my mom does, I am always the one in the wrong.

'' So you decide to sleep with him betray your boyfriend and cousin?'' Her voice was venomous at this point and it only made me angry.'' I did not sleep him Nick mother, I may have wanted to because as you well know I was with him far before she was, but I didn't because believe it or not that is not who I am.'' I stood up. '' And then he breaks up with her and she actually attacks me, screaming how much she hated and me and from her aura they were not new feelings but I am the big bad monster here.'' I knocked over the chair and stormed outside. I was grabbed by my wrist almost as soon as I went outside. I went to slap them away thinking it was one of my brothers or Nick but turns out it was my dad.'' Woah there.'' he caught my other hand before I made contact.

'' Come talk with me kid.'' He nodded for me to follow him. '' You know she just worries?'' That excuse worked most of my life but right now I didn't feel like she cared all that much. ''She cares about Crystal, she has always treated her better than she treats me for some reason. '' I don't think there is really any wrong or right in this situation. I think anyone who knows you and Nick know you guys have always gravitated toward each other. I will admit it took a little longer than I thought it would this time but I personally think you guys are meant to be together.'' He gave me a look. '' Your cousin was wrong to keep it from you, I am sure she did it because she knew you wouldn't be okay with it and a list of other reasons. You guys are like sisters and sisters fight over the same thing often.'' He got a far away look on his face. '' What?'' I looked up at him. He walked over to the large log and took a seat. I sat beside him.

'' You know life can get messy, I think that has been clear within our family and others in the pack. Usually it is a case of imprinting but still life happens.'' he looked out at the dark waves before us. '' We have never told you guys about it but the reason why your mom is being so hard on you is because she feels guilty. '' I looked at him, for what reason would she have to feel guilty over my life?

'' Before I was with you mother I was dating her sister Elizabeth Cyrstal's mom.'' He said it with a sigh finally looking down at me. I was sure my mouth fell open, they had never told us anything about that. '' I loved Liz so much, we were 17 and had all these plans for the future but then I became a part of the pack and I imprinted on your mother.'' He shrugged. '' It sucks to hurt someone you love because regardless of the imprint I will always have love for her. But your mom has always felt especially guilty.'' I think it is something that we all fear being in the blood line of the pack, the possibility of becoming apart of it is always there and that means imprinting at any time.

'' So, I think that watching history somewhat repeat itself has brought up some bad feelings for your mom and she feels like if she can fix this it somehow erases the past.'' He rolled his eyes. " I love that woman and I know where she is coming from but I heard what you said about not doing anything and I believe you so don't let your mom tear you down.'' He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the top of the head. '' Hopefully, Crystal comes back and everything turns out alright.'' He stood up. '' I will leave you guys to talk.'' he smiled getting up, when I turned I saw Nick approaching. He was far away enough that he hadn't heard what we were talking about. '' Just so you know I am very much team Nicholas.'' He whispered giving me another kiss on forehead.

A moment later Nick sat down where my father was sitting. '' I am sorry I created all this.'' He apologized. '' I should have just kept my fucking mouth closed and stayed with Crystal and none of this would have happened. I feel bad I am even coming between you and your mom.'' He ran a frustrated hand threw his hair.

'' I really am glad you told me the truth and regardless of me you should have told Crystal the truth.'' I placed my hand on his knee giving him a reassuring squeeze. '' I also still don't know what to tell you about us.'' I looked at him. '' I can wait for you.'' He placed his hand on top of the hand I had placed on his knee. '' So you really love this guy huh?'' He kept his face emotionless. '' I told you that I did.'' I looked down at the sand.'' More than me?'' his question came out softly. '' If I did love him more there wouldn't be a problem here, I would just tell you and be done with it but because I honestly love you both it creates the problem.'' it was a incredibly hard thing to say to him.

'' Look Nick I better go, I haven't seen Tristian in three days he is probably worried.'' I gave his knee one last pat and got up leaving him there sitting on the bench.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come soon. Please be sure to read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It has been a month since Crystal left and we still have not heard anything. I have gotten a sinking feeling in my gut that something horrible is going to happen involving Crystal but without her reappearing or even hearing the news that she is dead or something so the feeling just sticks around. I swear my ability is a actual curse sometimes. So far I have been spending my time between Tristian and Nick. I feel like the kid that comes from a divorced family and they are fighting for their split custody. I have been keeping it pretty platonic between the both of them, I would feel kind of dirty sleeping with the both of them so for now it is kissing and possible heavy petting. This has gotten me no closer to a decision than I was at before.

'' Are you ready?'' Tristian asked sitting on the bed of the hotel room he had gotten us. This morning he surprised me with tickets to a play in Portland and he picked out the most beautiful dress with a halter neckline and lace although it, there was also a slit going up the thigh. He did an amazing job picking the dress out too because it fit like a glove.

'' How do I look?'' I swung the door open waking forward to give him the whole look. '' I knew you would look amazing.'' He stayed seated on the bed just taking me in. He too looked pretty damn good in his suit. I wondered for a moment if he planned all of this to get me to crack on the no sex thing because if I am going to be completely honest by the time this night was over I was going to have a very hard time saying no to him.

'' Well shouldn't we get going then?'' I raised and eyebrow slipping on my heels and grabbing my clutch. We recieved looks from the moment we left the hotel, a few people even stopped to tell us how amazing we looked together.

We were leaving the theater when I felt it, my stomach got a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen and it was the worst that it had ever felt. I crippled over holding on to my stomach.'' Tristian somethings wrong.'' He came to my side quickly. '' Let's get out of here.'' He swooped me up in his arms and began to run to the car. Despite us moving the feeling in my stomach only got worse. Then suddenly I was in Tristains arms then I was flying through the air, I came crashing down on the hood of a nearby car and fell off onto the cold cement. I groaned looking around to see who had hit us.

'' Is this your little pet Tristian?'' She held him up agianst the building. A beautiful women with long honey blonde hair falling around her in soft waves.'' Leave us alone Carmen.'' He pushed her away but it was clear to me that she was the stronger of the two. '' You left me to be with some human.'' She spat the words out.'' I left you because I didn't want that life.'' They started the dance going back in forth. I forced myself to get up kicking off my shoes and searching for a way to get away from them. It didn't look like he was putting up a good fight for himself, if he couldn't do it neither could I. I know when to leave a party. I wondered why this had to happen when we were so far away from my family.

I felt like I was just getting away from the fight when she crashed into me pinning me up against the wall of a nearby building. I let out a groan the pain spreading through my body.'' Aren't you a resilient little human?'' looking at her face to face she was beautiful more beautiful than even Rosalie, her beauty was however diminished by her bright red eyes. Her hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off my circulation of air. I clawed at her hand but it was little use. '' Camillia.'' A familar voice yelled for me that wasn't Tristian. I didn't get to see who it was because once again I was thrown to the ground this time I felt the crushing pain in my arm when I landed.

'' Camilla you are going to be okay.'' The voice who I didn't even have the strength to decipher said picking me up into their arms. I must have hit my head too because around that time I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital room, a place I had never been in my life and had never wanted to visit.'' Camilla?'' This I knew to be my fathers voice. I looked over at him. '' How do you feel champ?'' He asked taking my hand in his. '' I feel sore.'' I croaked.'' Getting attacked by a vampire will do that to you.'' He gave my hand a squeeze. He looked the worst I had ever seen him. His face was unshaven, he had bags under his eyes and his hair looked kind of uncombed. '' How long have I been out?'' I tried to sit up but it hurt far to bad and I realized my left arm was in a sling. '' Three days.'' He gave my hand another squeeze. '' Where is Trisitan?'' I didn't remember seeing him before I passed out and he did seem to be outmatched, but I also didn't have any sense that anything was wrong.

'' He's fine. He is with the Cullens trying to track her in Portland." He said it quickly, the anger was radiating off of him. '' This why we have always told you not to get to involved with a vampire because this is what happens.'' He spat the words out. That is one thing about my dad, he is one of the most level headed people that I know which is amazing considering how sensitive the guys in the pack can be. ''I'm sorry dad but that's not Tristian's fault.'' I croaked. '' But it is!'' He shouted. '' Just by affiliating with him you are in danger which has been shown.'' He stood up from the chair and started pacing. I had actually never seen my dad lose control like this.

'' Charles.'' I looked at the entry of the room to see that Jacob was standing there, he watched him with caution but with the sound of his name my father stopped and looked over at him. '' I'm sorry Camilla I have to go.'' He hurried out the room past Jacob. '' How you doing Cammy Girl.'' Jacob came in taking the seat that my father had been sitting in. I love my grandpa Jacob but he has always had this definate Alpha aura, even with my father as acting Alpha and one of my brothers probably taking over soon he is the one with the major command.

'' We are going to find the bloodsucker that did this to you.'' He look my good hand in his.'' But until then you are going to be staying on the Reservation where you can be better protected. Your bloodline kept you from getting killed this time but if Alice had not seen you disappear in her vision I don't think you would be here today.'' He gave my hand a squeeze.'' Why can't I stay with the Cullen's I would be just as protected there and I could be with Tristian.'' I said it quickly before I would lose my determination.

'' We all talked about it, the cullen's will be doing their part and will be gone trying to find her most of the time therefore you need to be on the reservation.'' He said it calmly but he also made it very clear there was no question to where I was going.

'' Fine.'' I huffed slouching back in my bed.

It wasn't until nearly one in the morning that Tristian came to see me, I was half asleep and almost thought that I had imagined it when I saw him. ''Tristian?'' I opened my eyes slowly and felt his cold hand take mine.'' I am so so sorry Camillia I never wanted you to get hurt.'' He too looked a mess his hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it repeated. '' It's not your fault Trisitian.'' He looked defeated and it broke my heart.'' Don't Camilla.''He took his hand away from mine and placed it on his knee.

'' She was after me and that means that you got hurt.'' He ran his hands through his hair giving a exasperated sigh. This was not a Tristian that I had ever seen before.

'' Who was she?'' I asked him softly.'' Her name is Carmen, she created my brother and he created me and for some reason she has never been able to let me go. I don't know if it's because she has never been left before but I have been running from her almost since I have been created and I thought she had finally given up, it has been years since she has popped up anywhere and I thought she had finally given up.'' His aura was so dark, it kind of scared me. I wish I had the ability to alter his emotions like jasper. Another flaw of my ability is being able to see everyone's emotions and not being able to help them in any way.

'' I am going to tell you one last time, this is not your fault.'' I said it as stern as possible. Angry that I didn't have the use of both of my hands to grab his face and make him look at me. He just nodded as a response to my words. '' Maybe you should have listened to your family and stayed away from me.'' He still refused to look up at me, but I was starting to get that sinking feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. '' Tristian.'' I tried to stop him from saying what ever he was going to say that had my senses spinning out of control. '' I think that we just figured out who you should be with. You will be at the reservation so I think you should pursue your relationship with Nick.'' He finally looked at me his expression was emotionless and cold. '' Tristian, you don't mean that.'' The tears welled in my eyes. '' I'm going to be around but I think this is the end for us.'' He gave my hands one last squeeze and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'' Camilla.'' My dad just looked at me when I came in the house. I got the instintual feeling that something was wrong. '' Dad what's wrong?'' I plopped myself down in the nearest chair. '' Nick got attacked today.'' He said the words quickly and my heart stopped. '' What do you mean he was attacked? Is he Okay?'' I placed and hand over my heart trying to calm myself. I was sure this is what if feels like to hyperventilate. '' Camilla.'' My dad pulled out the chair opposite of me and took my hands in his. '' He is going to be okay.'' He squeezed my hands tightly. '' But the attack triggered the wolf gene and he is now a part of the pack.'' He said it slowly watching me with a cautious eye.

The tears that had been welling up in my eyes fell from my eyes and I let out a chocked sound of relief.

'' Where is he?'' I couldn't imagine what he must be thinking and the fact that the things he knows about me and my family are all lies. '' He's at Jacobs.'' I got up to leave but he caught my arm. '' It is too dangerous for you to see him right now.'' I looked at him in disbelief. '' Dad, this is Nick he wouldn't hurt me.'' I snatched my arm away from him.

'' Fine but I am going with you.'' I lead the way on the sprint to Jacob's house. When I got there my brothers and a few other guys from the pack were standing around the house. '' Let her through.'' My dad ordered from behind me. As I walked past my brothers gave me sympathetic looks. When I entered the house I heard the bones cracking immediately. I ran to the room and saw Carlisle working to break his bones. He screamed loudly thrashing against them. '' Wait.'' Renesmee caught my arm and pulled me into her embrace. I felt tears falls down my face, I couldn't bear what they were doing to him. I know this is what can happen when a vampire gets their arms around you but actually seeing and hearing this happen was devastating.

'' It's alright you're done.'' Jacob coaxed as Carlisle started to wrap his body with bandages and get him hooked up to the IV. When they came out they closed the door behind them. '' You can see him just let him rest for a moment.'' Jacob told me walking past into the kitchen. Renesmee let me go and I followed.

'' What happened?'' There were so many questions like where was he at when he got attacked and how was the wolf gene able to save him when he was already injured. I couldn't imagine the first phase which is painful in itself, to be done with broken bones.

'' That bitch caught him at the boarder of the reservation. Luckily we had wolves nearby and when she dropped him he started to phase.'' The anger that swelled through me was unexplainable. '' Did you guys get her?'' I knew before they answered that they hadn't. '' We almost got her but she had some new born watching that distracted us while she got away.'' I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

''Well did you guys at least get the newborn?'' I snapped and I hoped they knew it wasn't at them or personal.

''We killed it.'' Jacob spat looking disgusted. '' Have you ever heard of the wolf gene taking affect like that?'' That didn't help me and I'm in the bloodline of the Alpha's. '' No, but I am sure it was just a fight or flight instinct. '' He looked over at Carlisle. '' When you go back, tell them there is more than just her to worry about. This may be a Victoria situation all over again.'' I sighed.

'' Im going to leave, I think you will fine to visit with him and you will have to change out his IV but his injuries are no worse than the ones Jacob here had so he will be fine.'' Carlisle told me leaning in and giving me a kiss on the head. I nodded and didn't take hesitate to go.

I walked in the room and closed the door behind me. '' Nick.'' I said his name softly coming down and sitting on his good side taking his hand in mine. '' Camilla?'' He croaked.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' He groaned his eyes still closed. '' Nick you just need to rest.'' I squeezed his hand. '' You don't know how happy I am that you are okay.'' I said after a moment tears already falling down my face again. '' I don't know what I would have done without you.'' I choked out leaning forward placing my head on his hand.

'' Cammy, don't cry.'' He raised a hand placing it on top of my head, then he added '' You're a ugly crier.'' and he tried to laugh but only winced, I looked up at him and when our eyes finally melt it was like this cosmic feeling shot through me. All there was in this world was me and Nick here in this moment. I stood up and leaned over him, just looking into his eyes for a moment then placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Even though It was only a peck it was like no kiss I had ever had before. His good arm wrapped around me bringing me down on the bed. I was very careful to not lean on to him. '' Slow down, Nick.'' I pulled away getting comfortable where he had pulled me the bed was hardly big enough to fit the best of us.

By the end of the day Nick was doing better so we had him sitting up propped against the head board for support. I was sitting crossed legged on the bed facing him forcing him to take down some soup he still looked like shit. '' Explain it to me again.'' He took my empty hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

'' Okay.'' I smiled with a roll of my eyes. '' We are what is called Imprinted. It means we are essentially soul mates. That there is no bond stronger than the one we share.'' When he actually gets to go to the welcoming bond fire he will get to hear the whole story. '' You know I don't feel any differently towards you.'' He leaned his head back looking at me lazily. '' I love you just as much as I loved you before.'' I rolled my eyes but I kind of believed it and I suddenly felt so stupid that I had not already just decided on him.

'' I can see why you never told me about all this.'' He said his eyes were nearly closed now. The morphine was taking effect on him. '' Oh yeah?'' I set the bowl of soup on the night stand and got up from the bed to help him lay down again.'' Yeah. If it weren't for all the pain I was feeling I would think I was dreaming.'' He slurred as he tried to reach out for me but failed.

'' lay down.'' I placed a hand behind his back trying to help him lay as painlessly as possible but he just plopped back and groaned when the pain hit him. '' You know you are still the biggest baby.'' I fixed the pillow under his head and pushed some of his hair out of his face. I was going to be sorry to see that go but it would make his fur to long.

'' Go to sleep you need to heal.'' I placed a kiss on his forehead. '' Lay with me.'' He caught my hand. I laughed he is like this when he drinks, when he is tired and when he sick. Lucky for him he wont ever catch another cold again.

'' Okay, but I have to lay on you good side.'' I gently pulled away from him and walked around to the other side. I can't believe I got imprinted on and was lucky enough for it to be Nick. But now I have this fear of what can happen to him as being part of the pack but on the other hand he would be able to protect himself better than he could as a human.

**Okay guys, I think I cleared up the name thing but let me know if it slips up and thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Requested Family Tree. Next chapter coming soon. **

**Family Tree **

Bella+Renesmee Cullen

Renesmee Cullen + Jacob Black

= Charles Black

Charles Black+Natalie Jones

= Cameron Black, Caleb Black, Camilla Black

**There isn't really a family Tree for Nick. He is Nick Uley the second cousin of Sam Uley. His mom was Sams first cousin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight **

It took three days for Nick to feel well enough to leave Jacobs, Because he had been cooped up in the house for so long he wanted to take a walk along the beach. I agreed because I had something to tell him, and wanted to do it while he was in a pleasant mood. I had to tell him that during the three days he was healing, me and my brothers had moved his stuff out of his home with his grandmother and siblings and to where we would now be staying at my Grandpa Billy's. It doesn't seem like it would be a huge deal to tell him something so minor but Nick has practically raised his brother and sister, even if he does have his grandmother now to take the load off his shoulders it will be asking the absolute most for him to distance himself from them for the time being. But with everything that is going on, with him being a new wolf and the fact that there is a crazy bitch trying to kill everyone it is best that he avoid being around his family, plus it's not like he can tell them what he is now and why he is going to be coming and going at all hours.

It, however, was very nice of my father to surprise me with the keys to Billy's house. Since no one was using it he assumed we would appreciate living semi on our own. The condition to the house is that my brothers get to move in too. I wondered why he gave the house to me as the youngest but knowing my brothers and the kind of trouble they can get themselves into completely unsupervised it makes sense.

"What's on your mind?'' Nick gave my shoulders a squeeze giving me a side glance.

''Why do you think something is wrong with me?'' I came to a stop and his a fell of my shoulder, he had a skeptical look on his face like he didn't believe me in the absolute least. '' I can feel it, you have been worried and anxious all day and I don't think it's about that bitch who tried to kill me.'' He said it nonchalant like it wasn't something out of the average to say or feel.

" Nick.'' I took both his hands in mine forcing him to fully look at me. '' What do you mean by you can feel it,'' I said the words slowly holding his eye contact as I said the words. As I did recognition seemed to cross his face. '' I can actually feel it.'' His eyes widened. I nodded. '' Is it just my emotions you feel or everyone's?'' I kept my tone neutral as possible trying not to alarm him, but this even for me was out of the norm.

'' No just yours.'' He looked at me but it was like he was looking past me. I knew the look well, he could see my aura. '' You see colors right.'' I placed one of my hands to his cheek to pull him out of the daze, my other hand still clenched his.

'' How do you know is this some wolf thing you didn't tell me about?'' His aura was shifting as he talked, he was mostly confused and a little bit frustrated, all of which are completely understandable emotions to feel.

'' No, it's not.'' I took a deep breath, I hadn't told him about me or my families abilities or the fact that we are part vampire. It's all so confusing and complicated I was trying to tell him slowly, not give him shell shock or something. but this was clear to me, what was going on even if it wasn't something I had heard of myself.

'' What you are experiencing is from the imprint. I have certain abilities of my own and you now share one of those abilities.'' He let go of my hand and took a step away from me. '' What do you mean I have one of your abilities? You told me you were human, you aren't part of the pack.'' I nodded as I watched him cautiously his aura was flashing violently, his emotions were getting out of control. ,

'' I am human.'' I took my own step away from him. '' Mostly at least,'' I added.

'' What do you mean mostly?'' He crossed his arms over his chest his face was hard. I didn't even want to tell him anymore the way that his aura was looking at the moment. '' Renesmee is more than just Jacobs Wife. She is also my Grandmother.'' Nick Knew Jacob was my grandfather and that phasing stops the aging process but we hadn't explained Renesmee because how do you tell someone congratulations your life has officially been changed forever so you can kill the creatures of the night, but your Alpha and his family are also part vampire?

'' She's a vampire?'' He spat out the words. '' Yes, but she is only half she was born when her mother was still human.'' I took a further step away from him. He was going to phase at any moment. I was partly surprised that he hadn't already.

'' So you being her grandmother would mean you are also a vampire?'' He gave me the coldest look which I know isn't personal, this is how the wolves are supposed to feel about vampires it is instinct but I did feel a slight ping of hurt.

'' Just a little.'' I put my hands up in surrender. '' Because of that, I have certain abilities which are the colors you can see and another one that is just a sort of sixth sense. '' I spoke quickly now. '' So you lied to me!'' He yelled placing a hand over his stomach and groaned. He was trying desperately not to phase which was absolutely no use. '' It's okay Nick just let it happen.'' I coaxed but made sure to keep my distance I didn't want to end up like Emily.

He looked at me, and let out another groan that turned into a ferocious growl. There he stood before me a giant black wolf, he had to be at least a big as my brothers if not bigger. He looked at me with his deep brown eyes. I came forward cautiously and raised a hand running it along his neck. It was like standing next to a horse. '' It's okay, but we need to get to the woods so no one can see you. I think the safest place is to get to the Cullens and I will call my dad to come to get us.'' He nodded his giant head. '' Okay bend down and I can ride on your back.'' He did and I climbed on. His hair was too long so his hair was shaggy and gave me plenty to hang on to. '' You should be able to smell the way.'' I gave his hand back leg a slap and he flew forward. I rode low my hands dug deep into his fur. It is always amazing the feeling of riding a wolf, for such big creatures they move with such natural grace and run just as fast as the vampires. I didn't know if being a new wolf he would even be able to shift so close to the Cullens but my dad could figure it out when I called him.

We just couldn't be out unprotected with someone trying to kill us.

We were there in minutes, he stopped just before we reached the front porch. '' What are you doing here Camilla?'' Bella was the first out the door looking at me with concern and looking around ready for whatever was coming.

'' Nick phased on the beach and I didn't want us to be out there alone with all the threats and it was faster and safer to come here.'' I climbed off his back and stood beside him. '' This is Nick?'' Bella asked looking him over probably surprised by his size.

'' Yeah.'' I gave him a pat on the shoulder. '' Let me just call dad.'' I walked around to the side of the house which I knew was pointless because they could all hear me but it's just awkward to stand there on the phone with everyone watching you.

'' Hey dad, Nick phased we are at the Cullen's and we need you to come help get Nick to phase back,'' I said it quickly all in one breath. '' Are you okay?'' In the background, I could hear he was already running. '' Yeah I'm fine.'' I hung up the phone and went back to join where Nick was waiting I took a seat on the front steps.

'' Uncle Emmett, Could you lend Nick some clothes?'' I should have told my dad to bring some because I knew once Nick had them on he would just complain about the vampire smell. '' I have clothes specifically for the boys don't worry about it.'' Esmee interrupted. '' Would you like some food while I am inside?'' She asked from behind me. '' That would be great.'' I turned and gave her a smile. I focused on Nick keeping my eyes on his aura. He was highly irritated, the reasons why were endless.

'' Hey Camilla.'' I don't know how I let it slip my mind that Tristan was here which made it an even worse decision that I brought Nick here. He heard him and snapped around quickly looking between the both of us. Now he knew I was not only a part vampire but my Ex was too. He began to snarl his body pointed towards him. I jumped in front of him to put myself between the both of them.

'' Camilla.'' My name ripped fiercely through the air, I looked to see my father enter from the woods my brothers behind him. I felt myself pulled from my postion in between the two of them.

'' Are you stupid?'' Caleb yelled before my father could even get it out. '' What?'' I struggled against the arms that had grabbed me which I realized was Bella, of course. '' We will talk later.'' My father snapped at me and turned his attention to Nick who had sat down in compliance. '' Come on.'' My father nodded his head and Nick followed giving me a final look before he disappeared with them. Here I thought this day couldn't get any worse. As soon as I got home my father was going to chew me out about jumping between the two of them because I know better, I would still have a lot to talk about with Nick and now I am going to have to have an awkward conversation with Tristian.

'' You want to give me a ride home?'' I turned to Tristian avoiding the eyes on us. '' You can take my car. I am sure Nick won't appreciate you riding another man home.'' Bella tossed him her keys a smirk was playing on her lips. Sometimes she acts more like a pushy sister than a grandmother.

'' I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a minute,'' I said once we had started our drive to the reservation. '' Don't be, I pushed you away.'' His hands clutched the wheel tightly. '' Obviously, we weren't meant to be together.'' He added with a shrug but I knew he was hurting, he was hurting badly and I felt so bad. Even with the imprint I still have love for Tristian. '' Maybe not, but I won't say that our time together wasn't special.'' I placed my hand on his free hand. He looked down for a moment as if trying to gather his emotions when I knew just what he was feeling. '' If I had taken care of Carmen I wouldn't have to push you away. You never would have been attacked, and Nick would have never been attacked and phased.'' I squeezed his hand.

'' Maybe, maybe not. But don't beat yourself up over anything. The four years we spent together were some of the best of my life and I still love you. I want to see the best for you and I hope you find some super amazing girl.'' I closed the space between us wrapping my arms around his one arm and placing my head on his shoulder. '' You too, and I think I might be sticking around after all of this is over. The Cullen's gave me a family I never knew I needed.'' I smiled I could definitely deal with that.

I went to my parents home first. I was sure that is where everyone was waiting for me and I was right.

'' Camilla, what is one of the first things we taught you?'' My father boomed as soon as I entered the house. I flinched at the volume. '' Never get between a fight.'' I sighed running a frustrated hand through my hair. I made eye contact with Nick who was sitting on the counter. His face was expressionless but his aura was fine, which made me feel a lot better. '' Camilla.'' My dad snapped forcing me to turn my attention back to him.

'' Look, dad, I'm sorry. I acted at the moment.'' I yelled back there wasn't anything else I could say. '' I swear to you Camilla if I see you ever do that again I will never have you around the pack again.'' He held my gaze and I knew that he was serious, my dad has never yelled at me this way.

'' Okay.'' I met eye contact with Nick and nodded for him to follow me out. I was down the steps when Nick leaped down and pulled me into a tight embrace. '' I am so sorry about losing it with you.'' He placed a kiss on the top of my head. '' You don't have to apologize to me.'' I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my face on his chest as I looked up at him. '' I think you are handling this all very well.'' I got on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He leaned into me deepening the kiss. '' You want to go break in our new room?'' He asked a smile on his face. I guess after the day we've had the move didn't seem like that big of a deal.

**Hey guys next chapter coming soon. Sorry, I took so long to update, hope you enjoyed. Remember to Review!**


End file.
